nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitchell Van Morgan (film series)
Mitchell Van Morgan is an American anime film series based on the Nickelodeon television program of the same name, created by Nickelodeon (Japan). It began in 2000 with the videogame releases of Mitchell Van Morgan and it's sequel Mitchell Van Morgan 2. The series is distributed and owned by Paramount Pictures, a subsidiary of Nickelodeon's parent company Viacom. All films feature the regular television voice cast: Jason Anthony Griffith, Amy Palant, Moneca Stori, Liz Ortiz, Dan Green, Richard Ian Cox, Kirby Robert Morrow and Mike Pollock. The most installments and all subsequent films was directed by the company's japanese team, Nickelodeon (Japan). Plans for a film based on the videogame series began in 1999, when Nickelodeon and Paramount Pictures began approaching their Japanese team for a theatrical feature. The team initially refused their offers, but began developing it in 2000 upon completion of the Mitchell Van Morgan videogames for the Game Boy Color. The first movie was theatrically released in the United States on November 19, 2000 to critical and commercial success. It was originally planned to act as the long-running series, but the franchise's success led to the production of more episodes. The numerous sequels have been followed since 2001 and is slated to finish production whenever possible. All films in the series have been made available on DVD, Blu-Ray, digital download, streaming media and video on demand. The first installment was also made available on VHS. Films Main series ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The First Movie'' In this Anime-influenced animated film, A villain name Nebula has a plan to Conquer Raleighopolis by sending Holographic invitations to anyone with top-dog skills and send it to the dangerous Catacomb Island. Mitchell and his pals must stop Nebula's wrath to save Raleighopolis from Nebula's wrath and Raleighopolis from Marquessa's tyranny. ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Second Movie'' ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Third Movie'' ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Fourth Movie'' ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Fifth Movie'' ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Sixth Movie'' ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Last Movie'' ''Mitchell's Elemental Adventure Tetralogy'' ''Mitchell Springtime'' ''Mitchell Sunshine'' In this Anime-influenced animated film, Mitchell sets out for Tiki Isle for a summer vacation with his pals, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David and Nicholas. Upon a rough plane landing at the island's airstrip, they find that the once-pristine island has been polluted and plastered with graffiti by Mitchell's evil robotic duplicate Metal Mitchell and Mitchell gets blamed for the mess. As a result of this pollution, sun-shaped objects called "Sun Tokens", the island's sources of power, have disappeared, and the island is covered in a perpetual shadow causing the hawaiian islanders to feel frightened. However, joined by Valerie, Ebony, Lina, Scottie, Sarah and to clean the island and clear his name. Mitchell is ordered to clean up Tiki Isle, using a his Colubrid snake powers (his ability to see & copy tai chi, bau gai, hung gar or northern shaolin abilities by using his eye technique, the snake eyes), while Valerie using her Water snake powers (her tai chi, liquidizing abilities) as while saving Tiki Isle from Metal Mitchell. ''Mitchell Nightmare'' ''Mitchell Chill-Out'' Cast and characters Production ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The First Movie'' The production began in the outskirts when from the idea of the Mitchell Van Morgan videogames (most likely from it's own videogame series). ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Second Movie'' The sequel production after finishing the Mitchell Van Morgan movie. It was reported that Nickelodeon had approached the show's crew to make a second film adaptation of the Mitchell Van Morgan series. ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Third Movie'' ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Fourth Movie'' ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Fifth Movie'' ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Sixth Movie'' ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Last Movie'' Crew References Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (film series) Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Paramount franchises Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Nickelodeon Category:MTV Networks Category:Viacom Category:Films based on video games Category:Films set in North Carolina Category:Films based on animated television series Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Paramount Movies